


Dr. Wilson will see you now

by LaynaVile



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, medical tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr."Hi! Heard prompts were open and I'm a bit obsessed with spideypool and their dynamics and your writing is sooo good, so I was wondering if you could write about them with maybe some roleplaying?) it can be any kind you want, make it as kinky as you want to, just pls with Peter as a bottom (I honestly can't see him as anything but) thank you so much for taking the time to take request!"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Dr. Wilson will see you now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote over 2k for this prompt before deciding it had strayed too far, I scrapped it and rewrote it all--maybe someday I'll finish that up and post it.  
> As always, no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

"The doctor will see you now." Peter resists the urge to giggle at the silly voice Wade uses--this isn't supposed to be silly, it's supposed to be sexy.

Peter stands up from the sofa and walks down the hallway towards their bedroom, the door is open and everything looks so bright inside. The blankets have been stripped from the bed, all that's left is a single pillow--Peter had requested it be Wade's pillow so he could smell him--in a white pillowcase and a soft white fitted sheet and top sheet. If it weren't for the fact that the bed is king sized or the dresser and bedside tables--Peter could believe it was an exam room, maybe.

Wade isn't in the room, having ducked into the bathroom before Peter started down the hall, "Change into the gown and sit on the bed please, and the doctor will be in shortly." Wade half yells in that silly voice again.

Peter strips out of his jeans and t-shirt, leaving his boxers and socks on before pulling the _hospital gown_ on, he feel a little weird--part of him is nervous, he's never really liked hospitals or doctors, another part feels silly because this all seems a little ridiculous, but mostly there is a nervous excitement pooling in his belly. He sits on the edge of the bed and waits for _Dr. Wilson_.

He sits there for maybe two minutes before Wade walks in. He has on a long white lab coat, a pair of dark red scrubs complete with a stethoscope around his neck--it's real too, Wade has instead on getting the real deal no matter the cost.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Parker, how are you doing today?" No more silly voice, just his normal voice if not a smidge deeper though.

"Hello, Dr. Wilson, I'm doing okay, just need my sports physical done for school, I really want to run track this year."

Wade puts on a pair of blue nitrile gloves, "Let's get to it then." He places the stethoscope onto Peter's back, "Take a couple deep breaths for me."

Peter breathes in and out a few times before Wade moves the stethoscope around on his back then to his chest. "Lungs and heart sound good."

Wade had purchased a whole set of doctors tools--a percussion hammer, an otoscope, laryngeal mirror, an opthalmoscope, a thermometer and a sphygmomanometer. Peter had asked how and why the hell he had purchased all of them and didn't even want to know how much Wade had paid for them to _play_. Wade had assured him the cost didn't matter and he wanted everything to be authentic.

Wade checks Peter's temperature next, then looks into his eyes--the whole time Peter can't stop thinking about how Wade has no fucking clue what he's even _looking_ for--he checks Peter's ears and then his throat. "Hmm, I think I'm going to need to perform another test on your throat, seems a little tight in there, need to make sure nothing is swollen." Peter almost laughs.

Gloved fingers trail up Peter's calf and onto his thigh, before moving back down to his knee, "I need you to stay still for me, so I can check your reflexes." Wade picks up the percussion hammer and when Peter least expects it taps his knee, "Excellent." He does the same to the other knee.

Wade takes Peter's blood pressure and he almost complains then--those fucking cuffs get tight.

"I need you to remove your underwear now please, I need to perform a testicular exam as well as a prostate exam."

"Are those necessary for a sports physical?" They'd talked about this, about how it would become sexual and how Wade wanted Peter to ask questions and be _apprehensive_ about the below the belt portion of the exam.

"Absolutely, we need to be sure there are no abnormalities, an unhealthy prostate can lead to urinary issues." And Peter knows that's actually true, he also knows that there is nothing wrong with any part of his body--another perk from the radioactive spider bite, he doesn't get sick.

"You are the doctor and you know best so I guess it's okay." Wade steps back and let's Peter stand. He pulls his underwear down, letting them slip down his legs onto the floor.

"Thank you, now if you would I need you to lie down on your back."

Peter's stomach churns as he lays down, he can smell Wade on the pillow and that comforts him. "Like this?" He asks softly.

"Just like that." Wade's gloved fingers touch his thigh first, sliding upward towards his soft cock. The gloves feel strange--foreign against the skin of his balls, Wade holds them between his fingers, pressing softly, rolling them in his hand. "Feels normal."

He traces the head of Peter's cock with one finger tip and hums.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, no need to worry, I just need to see." He lifts the gown, folding it up and over onto Peter's belly when the cool air of the apartment touches his cock, he shivers.

Wade takes Peter's soft shaft into his hand, fingers wrapped around it, "Tell me, Mr. Parker, have you experienced any difficulty in getting an erection?"

"No, not at all, but Dr. Wilson, what does that have to do with running track?"

"Sexual health is important, you're young, still developing, we need to make sure everything is working." Wade pauses, looks into Peter's eyes, silently asking if he's okay, Peter nods and Wade continues, "I'm going to need a semen sample."

"Y-you want me to jerk off?" He feigns confusion.

"If you'd rather, otherwise I can stimulate you and collect the sample that way."

"You want to do _that_? I-is that something you can do?" Peter's cock twitches in Wade's hand.

"After the prostate exam, if you'd like me too."

Peter blushes--he's not embarrassed to be doing this with Wade, he's embarrassed because they sound like a cheesy, bad porno. "Thank you, Dr. Wilson, that would be very helpful."

Wade smiles, and reaches over to the bedside table to grab something Peter hadn't noticed before, a white and blue tube of surgical lube. "I need you to bend your knees, feet flat onto the bed, and let your legs fall open naturally."

Peter moves, he feels so exposed to Wade, it excites him.

He squirts a small amount of the lube onto one of his gloved fingers, he rubs the lube against Peter's hole, before applying more lube to two of his fingers. "Try to relax, breathe slowly and evenly." He presses the tip of one finger inside Peter's tight hole.

He tries so hard to relax, but it _feels_ so good and Wade has barely even penetrated him yet. His cock instantly begins to fill.

"Perfectly natural reaction." Wade says as he slides his finger further into Peter--he knows how much Peter can take and how quickly--after a few moments of adjusting Wade begins to work his second finger inside Peter.

He whines, totally involuntarily. "Tell me, Mr. Parker, are turned on by anal penetration?"

"Yes." He whispers.  
  
“Can I tell you a secret, Mr. Parker?”  
  
“Uh, sure.” He says, voice cracking slightly when Wade touches his prostate.  
  
“It turns me on too, especially when I’ve got a gorgeous twink like you beneath me.”  
  
Peter gasps, in fake shock but more so from the pressure Wade is applying to his prostate, his thumb pressing against Peter’s perineum. “Dr. Wilson, i-is that an appropriate thing to say to your patient?”  
  
“Probably not, no, but I think you like it. Just look at how hard you are.” He picks the lube up with his free hand popping the flip cap and squeezing it directly onto Peter’s throbbing, drooling cock. He wraps his gloved fingers around Peter’s shaft--Peter’s hips jerk up chasing friction.  
  
Wade pumps his fingers in and out, alternating between applying lighter and harder pressure against his prostate. Peter gets progressively louder the longer Wade strokes his cock, and fucks him with his fingers. “Mr. Parker I think we need to find a way to occupy your mouth, you’re getting a bit loud, we wouldn’t want to draw anyone’s attention, now would we? You’re liking this too much to stop now.”  
  
Peter bears down on Wade’s fingers, hips jerking, “No, no, please don’t stop, Dr. Wilson. I can be quiet, I promise.” Peter begs, he doesn’t want Wade to stop.  
  
“Next time you get loud, I’m gonna have to shove something in your mouth, Mr. Parker.”  
  
This too is something they’d talked about, they both love when the other gets loud, they want to hear all the noises, but in this specific scene, Wade had suggested maybe they keep quieter, pretend there were other people in the _office_ that could hear them and catch them--Peter had never really thought of himself as an exhibitionist, but the simple idea of other people hearing them, seeing them, catching them, turned him on more than he thought possible.  
  
“I’ll be good, I promise, Dr. Wilson, oh, oh, fuck.” Peter tries so hard to stay quiet, but Wade is just _too_ good, he knows exactly how to touch Peter to get him off. Peter practically writhes. He loses it when Wade pushes a third finger into him, his rim stretches and it burns a little, but the pressure of three fingers inside of him feels incredible. He wants more, and he wants it now, but he doesn’t want to upset Wade by ending this too quickly.  
  
“Mr. Parker, what did I say?” Wade releases his cock, and pulls his fingers out of Peter, his hole clenches over and over trying to close onto something solid again.  
  
“No, no, I’m sorry.”  
  
Wade pulls the gloves off and tosses them, they land somewhere on the floor. He pulls his scrub pants down just enough that his cock springs free, Peter practically drools at the sight--Wade is _big_ , like so fucking big that the first time they fucked Peter was convinced it was never going to fit, now he can get Wade’s entire cock down his throat. But it’s not just Wade’s size that makes Peter drool--a lot of people are turned off by Wade’s scars and while Peter isn’t fetishizing them, he finds them sexy, and it’s not just the way they make his skin look so unique, it’s the feeling of them, everyone always seems to think Wade’s scars will be rough and _flaky_ or whatever, and yeah there are days where his skin gets extra dry and can crack and bleed and hurt really bad, but most days his skin is so soft, like silky almost, they’re raised up enough that Peter feels them constantly when they’re having sex and he loves it. Wade is always so self-conscious about them, Peter always tells him how beautiful he is, how handsome, how incredibly sexy.  
  
Wade climbs onto the bed with Peter, next to his head, he nudges his cock head against Peter’s lips, leaving pearlescent smudges. “Open up, Mr. Parker.”  
  
Peter’s lips part, Wade feeds his cock into Peter’s willing mouth. His tongue swirls around the head as it passes over his tongue.  
  
When the head of his cock touches the back of Peter’s throat and he doesn’t gag, Wade praises him, “Good, very good, Mr. Parker. I don’t know why I was ever worried there might be something wrong with your mouth or throat.”  
  
Peter doesn’t want to stop this, he really doesn’t but he’s getting impatient--he wants dicked down, and he wants it **now** .  
  
Peter pushes Wade back, his cock pops out of Peter’s mouth--a string of saliva connects his lip to the tip. “Fuck, fuck, Wade, I’m sorry, chicken salad.”  
  
They’d agreed on an outrageous safe word for this specific scene, normally they just used the colors, but for this they’d decided to have a different word as well to signify that they wanted to end the specific scenario but not end the sex.  
  
Wade backs off, “No, baby boy, no need to apologize. That’s what the word is for, you okay though? Color?”  
  
“Green, Wade, so fucking green. I need you to fuck me now.”  
  
Wade kisses him before moving to strip, Peter grabs his wrist, stopping him.  
  
“What are you doing, get your cock back here and fuck me.”  
  
“Lemme get naked, Webs.”  
  
“Nuh-uh. Just because I wanted to stop, doesn’t mean I want you to take the outfit off, it’s hot on you, besides, I sorta really wanna _ruin_ it.”  
  
“Say no more, baby boy.” Wade climbs between Peter’s legs, kneeling with his thighs on his calves, he pulls Peter down to him, lifting his legs up over Wade’s thighs to wrap around his hips. He grabs the surgical lube, spreading it over his spit slick cock.  
  
“Hurry up.”  
  
“Don’t rush perfection, baby boy.” Wade pushes inside and both moan.  
  
Peter immediately starts trying to fuck himself down onto Wade’s cock, Wade grabs his hips, pulling him and pushing him--rhythm the opposite of his thrusts so that he never truly pulls out of Peter.  
  
“Fuck, Wade.” Peter grabs at Wade, blunt fingernails bite into the muscular flesh of Wade’s biceps.  
  
Wade’s thrusts become a bit erratic--he’s going to come, Peter’s sure of it.  
  
“Come on, Wade, gimme your cum, fill me up.” He bears down. One of Peter’s hands leaves Wade’s bicep, to wrap around his neglected cock, his strokes are lazy and slow, he wants to feel Wade’s cum, hot inside of him before he orgams.  
  
One, two, three, five, six, seven, ten, eleven, twelve, on the thirteenth thrust, Wade pushes in deep--he’s coming. Peter can feel it, hot and wet inside of him. Wade moans out a mixture of Peter’s name and fuck.  
  
Peter starts stroking faster, Wade stills for a moment before picking up speed again, fucking into Peter quick and hard.  
  
“Ah, ah, Wade, ‘m gonna come, fuck.” Peter’s thumb swipes across the head of his cock, he squeezes lightly, the first spurt makes it all the way to his chest. When all is said and done his hand and lower belly are quite messy. Wade hasn’t stopped thrusting, though now the movements are very small, he takes Peter’s messy hand into his own and begins licking it clean. Once his hand is sufficiently cleaned off, Wade slowly slides out of Peter, then down onto the bed, licking Peter’s chest and belly clean. He moves lower, gentle little kitten licks on the head of Peter’s spent cock, then lower still to Peter’s aching, puffy, hole--he laps hungrily at his spunk as it leaks out of Peter. He eases his tongue inside, making sure to get it all. Peter trembles beneath him, moaning half pleasured, half pained.  
  
Wade sits up, looks at Peter, licks his lips, “Love you, baby boy.”  
  
“Love you too, Wade, now get naked, and cuddle me.” Peter is somewhat grateful the hospital gown Wade had purchased was one with just ties on the back, he slips out of it easily.  
  
Wade climbs off the bed, nearly falling flat on his face, he drops the lab coat to the floor, pulls the scrub top over his head and tosses it, he pushes the scrub pants down his legs and steps out of them. He crosses the room and pulls open one of the dresser drawers and pulls out a fleece blanket, he grabs Peter’s pillow from the chair in the corner and goes back to the bed, he lays Peter’s pillow next to his own, he lays down and drapes the blanket over them both. Peter snuggles up to him laying his head on Wade’s chest and yawns.  
  
“Aw, did I tucker you out, Webs?”  
  
Peter laughs, and yawns again. “I think so, doctor.”  
  
Wade laughs before kissing the top of Peter’s head. “Get some rest, baby boy. Doctor’s orders.”  
  
He’s just starting to fall asleep when suddenly, “Oh, shit, Wade, did I pass my sports physical?”  
  
“Sure, baby, you passed.”  
  
“Good, oh and next time, I get to be the doctor.” Peter laughs, sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the safe word, _chicken salad_ comes directly from something else, if you can figure it out/know what, I would be amazed and love you forever and ever.  
> Additionally I've never really written anything specifically roleplay focused, hopefully it's not too bad.  
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
